comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Discusión:Comunidad Central/Archivo/1
Comentarios Me parece demasiado buena esta wiki Como se bloquea una pagina :Respondido en tu muro de usuario. --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 22:30 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Visible por favor, en la página de inicio cambien el código * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español pongan mejor *'Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español ' *''' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español' es la parte más importante de la página dee inicio, debe ser fácilmente visualisable, gracias--Fero 02:34 30 sep 2008 (UTC) french version Please add fr for the french version. Thanx Cywil 20:42 4 nov 2008 (UTC) :Ok, done! --Bola (discusión) 22:15 4 nov 2008 (UTC) Sección Pokémon favoritos Está muy bien y desde luego se agradece por las visitas que pueda atraer, aunque recomendaría que los Pokémon utilizados se basaran en los más visitados en WikiDex, que normalmente rara vez cambian, serían: * Arceus * Darkrai * Eevee * Shaymin * Giratina Y supongo que la sección se renovará puntualmente y otras wikis querrán aparecer o cambiar su lista así que ponerlo en una plantilla que cualquiera pudiese editar también podría ser una buena idea. Por cierto, se ha escapado una pequeña errata, Pokémon es con tilde en la e. Y felicidades, así poco a poco y con la ayuda, Wikia en español va mejorando. --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tu dirás 20:17 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :Hecho! Sí, la sección se irá renovando, y tendrán que aparecer otros wikis, no solo esos :D --Bola (discusión) 13:10 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Imagen La imagen de la portada '''featured_wikia_entertainment.gif' (que no se ve y sale solo el texto) se debe reemplazar por http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/home/images/featured_wikia_entertainment.gif --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 18:50 28 feb 2009 (UTC) :¡Hecho! Siento la tardanza.--Bola (discusión) 15:42 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :: Vaya, no me fijé que estaba en una subpágina que sí podía editar. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo mismo. Bueno, gracias. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 11:46 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Ficciones Quisiera que Ficciones tuviera un enlace en esta página. ¿Tiene que ser Destacada, es decir, como Spotlight o cómo se escoge qué poner en dicha página? --Davinci - talk 22:08 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Problema Cómo hago un infobox eliminar wiki me gustaría saber cómo eliminar un wiki, se trata de http://es.zoivevhpedia.wikia.com Qwerty Serty Uiop 15:25 17 ago 2009 (UTC) quiero saber como eliminar una wiki es esta:http://es.the-wolf-blue.wikia.com Portada Algún administrador del sitio que repare el enlace de Star Trek en la portada, es una redirección muerta a un sitio inexistente. Muchas gracias. -- 16:36 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Arreglado, gracias por el aviso!--Bola (discusión) 06:13 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Necesitaría un poco de ayuda para la Wikisimpson porque quiero borrar el título que tiene arriba (Simpson Wiki en Español:Portada) y no se como. Gracias por su ayuda. ::::-- 18:55 6 oct 2009 (UTC) adopción Hola; me encanta CSI, y la unica pagina en español esta en adopcion en la WIKIA inglesa (http://es.csi.wikia.com), y quisiera saber, con quien deo hablar para hecerme responsable de ella? --Luis carrasco 20:04 6 oct 2009 (UTC) :El procedimiento formal para pedir la adopción está en este enlace. Ahí podrás seguir las indicaciones de cómo presentar la solicitud. Suerte! -- 20:59 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Portal de la comunidad Siempre me eh preguntado porque esta tan abandonado el Portal de la Comunidad de wiki. Veo que hay* una sección de "Wiki destacada" "Colaboración del mes" etc... pero veo que no hay ediciones ahí desde diciembre de 2009. Por qué? Si se pudiera yo ayudaría en lo que se nececitara en el portal y con gusto me pongo manos a la obra. ;P --Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 00:28 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues la verdad es que sí, pero nunca ha habido suficiente actividad por lo que nunca llegamos a organizar todos esos proyectos, si en la Central de Wikia en español hubiese más usuarios, por supuesto iniciaríamos todos los proyectos. Si os parece, iremos preparando todo y dentro de una semana comenzaremos alguno para comprobar la actividad que hay.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:59 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Ar Interwiki ¡Hola, Can any admins here add interwiki link for ar: central wikia? gracias --Achraf94 21:11 25 jun 2010 (UTC) No Interwiki ¡Hola, Can any admins here add interwiki link for no: central wikia? gracias .theSIM. 20:25 29 jun 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Done-- 23:06 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Alguien me puede ayudar sobre cómo crear una plantilla por favor. Gracias.mgalindo34@gmail.com (muro) 14:48 11 sep 2012 (UTC) :Hola, en páginas del foro tienes información sobre plantillas, en especial de infobox (para hacer fichas o tablas de datos). Mira aquí, aquí, aquí, o aquí. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:55 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Ayuda con categorías Hola quisiera preguntar como hacer para que las categorias se vean cuando vas a poner una en editar atentamente Tai20000 (muro) 22:36 11 sep 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su muro de mensajes. -- 02:10 12 sep 2012 (UTC) Ayuda!! tengo un problema creo con mi plantilla, por que debajo del titulo del articulo aparece un enlace que enrealidad nose como poder quitarlo y no se como ocurrio ese problema y me gustaria saver si alguien me ayuda y me ixplicara el problema aqui dejo un ejemplo del problema del articulo Hans (Johann) Böhm y si es posible podrian intentar modificar el problema de la plantilla. Gracias por tu atenciòn--mgalindo34@gmail.com (muro) 21:00 14 sep 2012 (UTC) :Corregido: http://es.unidadesmilitares.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Biograf%C3%ADa?diff=6024&oldid=6023. --'Zerø' memorín 04:44 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Tamaño del texto Alguien save algun codigo para cambiar el tamaño del texto cuando quiere uno colocar una nota o un refrencia por ejemplo. No se si me hago entender.mgalindo34@gmail.com (muro) 20:17 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Código fuente Hola, quisiera ver el código fuente de la portada, gracias. Att:''OnVaried'' (Disc) 00:08 24 ene 2013 (UTC) :Es tan fácil como añadir "?action=edit" al final de la URL. 00:13 24 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Se me había olvidado, pero igualmente gracias. :::Att:''OnVaried'' (Disc) 13:28 24 ene 2013 (UTC) Enlace a foros El enlace a los foros en el cuadrado que dice "comunidad central" lleva a los foros viejos y no a los nuevos. --Yilku1 (muro) 14:16 4 feb 2013 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, sabemos que aún nos falta actualizar esa parte de la portada y lo haremos lo antes posible (ya que hasta hace muy poco, la etiqueta del nuevo foro estaba dando errores). -- 14:21 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Darme de Baja Buenas noches, me gustaría darme de baja de wikia y borrar mis mensajes y mi historial, ¿Como puedo hacerlo ? Gracias : Hola Pepuli, para darte de baja o mejor dicho, desactivar tu cuenta, envía un mensaje a Especial:Contactar/close-account haciendo tu pedido. Sin embargo, tu historial y mensajes se quedan en Wikia para siempre. Y no olvides firmar usando --~~~~ -- 22:33 6 jul 2013 (UTC) : Muchas gracias, y como podría eliminar mis mensajes manualmente (osea yo mismo). :: Primero, tu mismo te das la respuesta: manualmente, jeje. Pero no sería válido, pues al eliminar tus mensajes por ejemplo, harías que conversaciones perdieran sentido. Peor si piensas deshacer tus ediciones, pues podrías encontrarte en una edición intermedia de un artículo y lo estropearías. Tan solo desactivar tu cuenta es suficiente, no tienes que borrar tu rastro de que estuviste aquí. Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) sábado, 6 de jul de 2013 Necesito borrar varios mensajes y una foto que subí pero no se como hacerlo. No afecta tampoco a la discusión del wiki porque las he creado yo, ademas el interlocutor puede borrar los mensajes. Ayudadme por favor. :Puedes pedirle a un administrador de la wiki donde subiste esa imagen que la borre, al igual que los mensajes. Y por favor recuerda firmar tus mensajes escribiendo ~~~~ -- 23:58 6 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Hola solo tengo una pregunta,alguien sabe como crear plantillas de personajes? Monkey D.Keni 02:26 2 ago 2013 (UTC) : Hola, Monkey D.Keni, yo puedo ayudarte si me pasas enlace a tu wiki y me detallas como te gustaría que fuera ;) Pintor Smeargle ( • • mi bot) 16:24 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola a Todos Algunos de ustedes prodrian ayudarme con la Edicion de mi nueva wiki "Historias de Grand Theft Auto" por favor gracias.Stevie Philips (muro) 19:45 28 oct 2013 (UTC) Galerías de las páginas ¿'a donde se fueron'?186.52.37.4 (discusión) 23:29 6 mar 2015 (UTC) :La función de galerías para las páginas sigue estando disponible. Si tu pregunta apunta a galerías en páginas de alguna wikia que fueron retiradas, podés revisar el historial de las páginas para saber quién las retiró. Si no es así, por favor informá tu problema con mayor nivel de detalles para una mejor respuesta, podés leer esta entrada de blog para darte una idea de cómo hacerlo. Por último, sería mejor que publiques tus preguntas en el foro de preguntas de la comunidad, ya que esta página es para comentarios sobre la portada, y no de otros artículos. --'Shenanigans' mensaje 03:00 7 mar 2015 (UTC)